


Crimson

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [65]
Category: Free!
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Blushing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Hazuki Nagisa, Love, Microfic, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Thinking about how wonderful Nagisa is makes Rei blush, but when he tells them this, it’s Nagisa’s turn to go red.





	Crimson

Nagisa is the most wonderful, beautiful and kindest person Rei has ever met; it makes him blush to even think that, but it is true.

One day, after swimming practise, when he and Nagisa hold hands on their way home, Rei decides to tell them what he thinks, about how wonderful they really are. And as Rei tells his datemate about just how perfect they are and how much he loves them, it’s Nagisa’s turn to blush a deep shade of crimson, smiling at Rei.


End file.
